


Oct. 3: Massacre

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Scarefest Challenges 2017 [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement City, Death, FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge 2017, Gen, M/M, Mad King, Massacre, Scarefest, endermen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: They say you're home is your castle, your place of safety. For the Achievement Hunters, Achievement City has long been their home, a peaceful place full of laughter and shenanigans. That is, until their streets and homes are overrun by deadly creatures.





	Oct. 3: Massacre

Geoff looked out over Achievement City, tears welling his eyes as the zombie pigmen and endermen ravaged the people. Buildings were burning and the screams of the dying filled the night air.

"How could this happen?" he breathed. Beside him Jack glanced at him and then wrapped him in a hug, squeezing Geoff to let him know he was safe.

"No one could've seen this coming Geoff, it's not your fault," he said. The two stayed there for a minutes before a rustling in the brush reached their ears. Glancing at each other nervously they prepared for a fight, Geoff drawing his golden sword while Jack readied a fireball spell. The rustling grew louder and then a figure burst through the bushes, collapsing at their feet and panting hard.

"Stab me with that sword asshole and you'll regret it!" Michael panted looking up at the two stunned gents. Geoff dropped his sword and fell to his knees, pulling Michael into a hug.

"You're alive!" he said as his voice cracked and fresh tears filled his eyes. Another figure emerged from the bushes and gave a squawk of joy, dashing over to the group.

"Gavin! You made it out!" Jack shouted happily as he hugged the lad.

"Only thanks to Micoo here! We barely managed to escape," Gavin said looking pale as he remembered running through the streets of the city littered with bodies and blood.

"You're safe and that's all that matters!" Geoff said and hugged Gavin. The four friends stayed there for a long while crying and holding each other, knowing they'd come so close to losing each other.

"Where are Jeremy and Ryan?" Jack asked suddenly. The group went dead silent.

"I didn't see them when we made it out, did you Gavin?" Michael said looking back at the burning city. Gavin paled and shook his head.

"We need to find them. Even if they're...if worst comes to worst they deserve a proper burial," Geoff gulped as he slowly started walking down the trail back towards the city, hoping his friends were alive.

As Geoff and the others reached the outskirts of the city they heard a cry of pain coming from just ahead, the voice very familiar to each one of them. Geoff rushed forward in time to see Jeremy stumble and fall to the ground, scrambling away from an angry enderman, Geoff catching a glimpse of a skeleton a few paces away taking aim at the lad with its bow.

"Jeremy!" he screamed. The lad looked his way, desperation in his eyes, the skeleton looking as well, changing his target to Geoff.

"Geoff! Run!" Jeremy shouted as he tried to get away from the monster clawing at him. The skeleton released his arrow, the projectile whizzing straight at Geoff's head. The gent covered his head with his arms hoping to catch the force of the arrow with them, when he was surrounded by red-orange runes that deflected the arrow. He looked behind him to see Jack, arm extended as he finished casting the protection spell. Movement to his right caught his eye and he saw Gavin leap over a fallen tree, taking aim with his own bow, enchanted with magic, and shoot the skeleton between the eyes.

With the sniper dealt with Geoff rushed forward to protect Jeremy, even though he knew he'd lose the fight; it was better that he fall rather than the lad. He'd seen the fates of those whom the endermen attacked, if they weren't eaten the creatures teleported them over cliffs, into oceans, even stealing them away to the ender realm to be used as slaves to build fortresses for the armies there. With a sinking heart Geoff saw that he'd be too late to save Jeremy, the enderman teleporting closer and reaching out to grab the lad.

"No!"

Geoff was startled by the loud roar that seemed almost animalistic as the enderman reared in pain and let out a cry that pierced the gent's ears. The creature turned but before it could react a diamond sword protruded through its abdomen and it stumbled, then fell to the ground, its body disintegrating into black bubbling ooze that seemed into the earth, leaving behind a perfect green pearl. Geoff stared, frozen before reality seemed to move in real time again.

There stood Ryan, panting as he sheathed his sword, his golden chipped crown crooked on his head, his kilt and black shirt stained with dirt, sweat and blood. He reached down and hugged Jeremy, tears in his eyes as he picked the lad up and carried him towards the group.

"I can't lose you Jer! I won't let them hurt you. Anyone who hurts you with suffer for a thousand years at my hand before I kill them," Ryan was saying as he hugged Jeremy tightly, the lad crying into his chest. When Ryan joined the others he looked at them with sad relief.

"You all made it! We need to leave now!" he said. Geoff looked at the burning city, the last screams of the inhabitants dying away as the noises of the pigmen and endermen grew. Ryan caught his eye and shook his head, a sad broken look on his face.

"It's over Geoff, there's no way we can help them. It was a massacre in there. I was barely able to pull Jeremy out in time, and we had to fight our way out," he said. Geoff swallowed and took one last look at the city he'd called home for so long, before nodding and turning away, guiding the small group of survivors away. Ryan refused to put Jeremy down for a long time until the lad insisted he do so, but even then the two walked holding each other in a tight embrace, trying to forget the horrors they'd seen. Ryan's words rang in the group's ears as they tried to understand what had just happened.

It was a massacre. One that Achievement City was never prepared for and would never recover from.


End file.
